fairytailfanon_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike Dreyar
"My fate is never sealed I will break the impossible and become the Greatest Hero and won't stop cause I am gonna end it with a bang and prove people wrong Dragon King Style" Ike Dreyar(ドレイク) is the son of the Legendary Elemental Dragon making him also known as the "Dragon King". Appearance Ike is a short, boy with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention to himself. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young looking for his age and has the appearance of a child. In rare times Ike wears a white, sleeveless, shirt with a turquoise scarf and gray pants. Personality Eds has MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder); having two different personalities of himself. In one, for example, he can be hotheaded, being over confident, and saying he is the next "Top Fighter". Eds always keeps a vow saying that he will never lose and that the day he loses is the day he dies. This makes Eds a worthy fighter and with a strong heart of will thus also making a name for himself. Eds second personality of him happens commonly out of battles making him being emotionless and not talking much, also even from his MPD, Eds is also shown to be mature for his age besides him being wild he is shown to not be a pervert like must men and rarely get nosebleeds or peeks on women making him be a trusted boy who the girls can rely on. History Ike is the son of the Elemental Dragon who he was raised and taught his ability and soon was engraved with a half dragon's head tattoo on his right shoulder showing his mark as a Dragon Slayer , also teaching him how to read,write, and learn about all the exciting things from life. Ike grew older and got stronger every year and his father told him about why people reach certain types of goals they wish to attain before they die as a moral lesson but at the age of 10, Ike's father vanishes on him one day and never returned leaving Ike all alone. Ike grew on his own for the last 7 years and is in search for his father but also living up to that one goal he will attain and that is to make his father proud and become the World'st Strongest Hero. Magic and Abilities *'Dragon Slayer Magic': Being the Elemental Dragon Slayer Eds has the ability to use all the elements but like all Slayer he cannot eat his own element he produces himself he knows the following elements so far Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth but Eds is said to know more elements but says that he must focus on one at a time but Eds uses Fire has his main cause its his strongest Element. But due to having so many Elements at his hand Ike is constantly at a disadvantage if he is facing a who uses a non Element power or if they are using a Element that he is not familiar with or has not become strong at it. Also Ike can only eat one element every. 2 hours or he will begin losing strength also he has motion Sickness. *'Sword Magic': Ike is able to create magical slashes and moves with his Zangestu. *'Enhance Strength':Due to constantly training Ike is physically strong and durable for his age both physically and mentally. *'Enhance Stamina': Due to battling often and taken gruesome beatings Ike is shown to take quite the damage and still able to walk in the end. *'Enhance Sense of Smell': Due to having the nose of a Dragon Ike can smell a person's scent 4-5 miles away. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat': When using Hand to hand combat Eds is a expert using chops, slams, and jabs he uses his speed and strength to overpower his foes. *Summoning Magic: Ike is able to summon a mass of different Creatures when needed. *'Duel Elemental mode': Eds is able to use two elements at once like Lighting Flame Dragon Mode given him the Ability to use both Lightning and Fire. Weapon Skills: *'Expert Swordsmanship: '''Eds is a expert a handling hammer showing great strength wielding it and also knows how use dual wielding swords which his is a pro at also he is able to Dual Wield with Spears as well. 'Berserk Mode Stages: *'''Dragon Force: Eds is able to unlock Dragon Force mode which his skin starts becoming like Dragon Scales and his voice becomes deeper and magical energy surrounds him thus increasing his power. *'Dragon Force: Rebuke': Eds's eyes turn golden and becomes 20x stronger and has Dragon Tattoos on his upper body and arms. Also on his left side of his face has a Black Dragon tattoo also covering his left eye thus making this his stronger stage yet. And when enabled Eds turns into a whole other person. *'Dragon King': In this Form Ike turns into a completely other person known as Dragon King Yuikimura this is said to be Ike's Counter part meaning that Yukimura is the real Ike and the other Ike was just a default appearance to cover up the true power in other form. Yukimura stands for "The one whose flames burn hotter than 1000 suns", Yukimura looks nothing like the other Ike due to him being different and his personality being he is more hotheaded and thinks battle is everything. The reason this is the so called "the real Ike" is because Ike's father once said "Ike your true inner self will come when you tap into your true desire for strength and once that person you really are awakens your thirst for Victory will grow". So far this is Ike last known form but not his strongest due to the fact he has only use this once. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Mages Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Males